Bonds that wont be broken
by Austln
Summary: When Sauske's family dies Naruto finds him and they become Brothers. This is not a gay story! dont own Naruto
1. Prologu

Bonds that wont be broken

A/N AWSOME!!! AWSOME FRICKEN SWEET!! I was thinking of a story right and I was thinking that naruto shouldn't be alone on his orphanage thing so think of this right, when Sauske's family dies Naruto and him become inceperatable friends so they grow up together with no families! I hope this becomes a good story cause now im working on 3, this one, Naruto: Shunned Hero, and Naruto: Tortured inside which I will probably change the name Idk anyway I hope you like the Prologue

"WHY!!?!?! DAMNIT ITACHI" A seven year old Sauske yelled. Naruto who was walking heard it and walked over to the Uchiha district. When he arrived he was saddened at the sight. There in the middle of well over 100 dead bodies was Sauske crying. Naruto walked over and patted him on the back when he looked up he glared at him yelling he shouldn't of come. Naruto just stood there listening to him with a sad smile on. When he finally calmed down he said they were alike. They were each orphans. Sauske nodded and then Naruto offered an idea for him to live with him. Sauske accepted and they walked down to Naruto's apartment. They then decided that since they were the same they were Brothers.

Well I hope you liked that! AND NO ITS NOT GONNA BE A GAY STORY that is just gonna show the understanding they have for eachother that they are both orphans this will have boy/girl parings and not be a naru/sas ALRIGHT??!? Anyway please review


	2. Chapter 1

Bonds that wont be broken chapter 1

This is going to be a Naruto/FemaleKyuubi fic so deal with it and don't complain

Naruto woke up early the next day. It was the day right after the Uchiha massacre. Naruto went into his kitchen when he heard something familiar.

"**Kit! I have an excellent idea!"**

'What Kyuubi?' Naruto mentally answered.

"**Listen to me, I really need a body, and you need to get stronger so do this. Make a clone that I showed you the other day. Then touch it. When you do this ½ of my chakra will go into it. It will become me. The other half will go into you. When this happens, you will have a teacher. I will appear the same age as you though." **The Kyuubi replied. Naruto thought it was a good idea and did it. When it was finished it had red eyes, dark red hair reaching her shoulders and a white kimono.

"Thank you kit, hey whats wrong with my voice?!" Kyuubi yelled.

"I don't know maybe it's because you lost a lot of chakra or something." Naruto replied.

"Well I guess kit."

"You know you can't call me that."

"Can't call you what? Kit?"

"Yes, and I can't call you Kyuubi you need a new name."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Kiya?"

"Hmmm…it has a ring to it, I like it!"

"Anyway, you should enroll in the ninja academy."

"Yea I guess so, but we'll have to keep a low profile, lets stay on par with Sauske."

"Alright…"

"Off to school then!"

"What about Sauske?"

"He's probably still coping with the death."

"Yea I guess you right Kiya, lets go!"

At school…

"Sakura?" Iruka was calling role.

"Here!"

"Sauske?" No answer.

"Sauske?" No answer.

"Iruka sensei, umm he's absent and I know why but it's a secret." Naruto said. Iruka looked at him confused but saw the hurt in his eyes and agreed.

"Well then class, we have a new student today, Everyone please welcome Kiya!" Iruka announced as the Demon in Disguise (I like that) walked into the room.

"Sit in Sauske's seat since he's absent today." Kiya nodded and sat in Sauske's seat which was conveniently right next to Naruto's.

"Alright today we will learn about chakra…." Iruka trailed off as Naruto and Kiya went to sleep.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. He looked around to see basically 2 worlds combined. One was a plain field while the other he could see Kiya walking around a weapon room. He walked over.

"Kiya, what is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This is our dreamscape, since a little bit of me is still inside you, our dreams connect." She said. In this dream she wasn't wearing a kimono like she was in the real world. She was wearing black shorts with a crimson shirt.

"You look pretty." Naruto said.

"Okay….anyway wanna practice training?" Kiya asked. Naruto nodded as they got into fighting stance. The fight was easily won with Kiya.

"That's unfair! You have more fighting styles than me and are more powerful!" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto" She said walking up and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed but shook it off.

Naruto grabbed a Katana off the wall and started practicing with it.

"Here I can teach you weapons, you want to learn how to use a sword?" Kiya asked.

Naruto nodded furiously while beaming.

"Alright here let me get one." She picked one with a black handle and red blade.

They started training. The world shattered when Iruka woke them up.

"If you have enough time to sleep then you must already know about chakra." Iruka said while everyone giggled.

"Yup" They each replied groggily. Everyone stopped listening to listen to their explanation.

"Chakra is basically the energy of someone that allows them to do jutsu's when combined with hand signs." They said simpily. Iruka was shocked they didn't listen to anything and gave an explaination anyone else in the room may have. They each went back to sleep and started training. The rest of the day they weren't disturbed.

i know this is short anyway review peace out mon


End file.
